


Mclennon NSFW list

by Auroralunatica



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A Hard Day's Night (Movie), Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Body Worship, Bottom John, Bottom Paul, Cuddling, Fanart, I got high myself making these outfits please tell me you like em LOL, Love Bites, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, McLennon, NSWF, Shakespeare skit, Smut, Wall Sex, perspective? what is perspective?, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroralunatica/pseuds/Auroralunatica
Summary: Mclennon fanart NSFW PROMPTS
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 310
Kudos: 530





	1. 69 Position

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't have any fanfic sorry! I just wanted to post this here as someone on tumblr suggest to me.  
> It's been a life ago since I posted a smut fanart (before the great purge) and I feel a little self concious, I hope this won't disturb anyone. ❤️
> 
> This is the prompt list I'm following, I doubt I'll manage to do all of them, but I'll do my best when inspired <3  
> 1- 69  
> 2- Against the wall  
> 3- Bath/pool/hottub sex  
> 4- Biting, scratching, bruising  
> 5- Blow job  
> 6- Body paint  
> 7- Body worship  
> 8- Costume/cosplay  
> 9- Cuddling  
> 10- Distracting lover from cooking/studying  
> 11- Doggy style  
> 12- Dom/sub  
> 13- Emotional sex  
> 14- Fingering  
> 15- First time  
> 16- Flexibility  
> 17- Fuck buddies  
> 18- Hair pulling  
> 19- Half dressed sex  
> 20- Hard/rough sex  
> 21- In front of a mirror  
> 22- In public place  
> 23- Kissing  
> 24- Knotting/gags/blinfolds  
> 25- Lazy sex  
> 26- Lingerie  
> 27- Masturbation  
> 28- Messy  
> 29- Mutual pinning  
> 30- On the desk  
> 31- On the floor  
> 32- Outdoors  
> 33- Over clothing frottage  
> 34- Pet play  
> 35- Piercings  
> 36- Rimming  
> 37- Role playing  
> 38- Role reversal/switching  
> 39- Shower sex  
> 40- Shy  
> 41- Size difference  
> 42- Skirts/thigh-high socks/crossdressing  
> 43- Skype/phone sex  
> 44- Sleepy sex  
> 45- Spanking  
> 46- Sweet  
> 47- Thigh fucking  
> 48- Threesome/foursome  
> 49- Trying new position  
> 50- With toys

UPDATE: **[Now along my art there are great fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245250/chapters/53117392) **<3 

By [ShippingMcLennon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon)


	2. Against The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support <3 <3 you are amazing!


	3. Bathtub Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again! I wanted to thank yu all for your support I still can't believe how lovely yu have been with me! <3 <3<3  
> Also it could pass some time before I'll post again since I'll return to work and I'll be dead tired *sigh*  
> Well enjoy this steamy hot bath and SPLOOOSH :>


	4. Biting, scratching, bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor George could't close an eyes all night with all that noise coming from the other bedroom from the other side of the wall. What on heart where those two doing?!? LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm in for a little plot in this LOL really really little!  
> Also I'm not very happy how this smut came out, I guess Bruising sex isn't my kind of stuff eheheh  
> Well I hope you'll enjoy this <3 <3 <3

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	5. Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was very happy with this, but now I think I overdone it with all the colurs... Anyway  
> enjoy <3  
> Also!! I updated the previous chapters with the link of ShippingMcLennon's one shots, go and read them!!


	6. Body Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while! I know that on tumblr I hinted a lot about John's thighs ecc BUT this one came out out of the blue! so here I am with the new chap! LOL It's quite a mess as these painted boys ehehe


	7. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all agree with me that John need some body appreciacion :)


	8. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare Skit YEAH! Another Beatles classic image ruined LOL  
>  (This has been in my draft for sooo long, it came out as it came out)


	9. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff :)  
> While finishing this I listened to 'Because' at ripetition and I went onto a different dimension.  
> Unfortunately the definition of the image gets terribly murdered here... Paul has some stubble (you can imagine it ahaha)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mclennon smut oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245250) by [ShippingMcLennon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon)




End file.
